vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom (Sony)
Summary Eddie Brock was a journalist who tried to expose the identity of a corrupted business founder only to be proven incorrect and thus ending up fired. After being convinced to prove himself correct, he came into contact with an alien Symbiote, who claims to have found him. The Symbiote bonded with him and they became Venom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Edward "Eddie" Brock Origin: Sony's Marvel Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in 30s) Classification: Human merged with an Alien Parasite/Symbiote Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (The Symbiote can sense activity behind walls from a few yards away and inform his host of it), Healing/Regeneration (High-Low for Eddie, High-Mid for the Symbiote. The Symbiote can heal his host from broken bones and being impaled. The Symbiote itself came back from having most of its body destroyed in an explosion), Immortality (Type 3 for both, type 6 for the Symbiote itself), Possession & Body Puppetry (While inside of others, the Symbiote can take complete control of them, and also influence their actions without controlling them entirely), Body Control (Can manipulate his body aggressively and defensively), Surface Scaling, Elasticity, Self-Telepathy, Memory Manipulation (The Symbiote can see the memories of its host), Limited Illusion Creation/Perception Manipulation (The Symbiote caused his host to see it in a reflection), Resistance to earthly diseases and poisons Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Easily broke a pillar and accidentally broke a tree in half by crashing into it. Could destroy part of a rocket booster). Can ignore durability in some ways Speed: Subsonic (Able to outrun patrol vehicles, and move up skyscrapers under a minute) with at least Supersonic reactions (Caught a bullet with his teeth at point blank range. Easily dodged bullets and small weapon attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Somewhat comparable to Riot and is strong enough to flip a car with one arm) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Knocked open strong doors with ease. Can shove moving SUVs into other cars) Durability: At least Wall level (Took attacks from Riot). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill (This is how Venom survived being near the explosion) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with elasticity Standard Equipment: Symbiote Intelligence: Average. Even though Venom lacks knowledge of Earth and human culture that Eddie has, it is still on par with Eddie Brock, noting that it knows his thoughts. Weaknesses: *'High energy levels': The symbiote can be weakened and forcibly removed from its host if exposed to powerful sound vibrations, radiation up to 4,000 hertz, high levels of heat, or by anything that can pass through the symbiote in large amounts of energy. *'Starvation': The symbiote needs to eat living creatures to a much greater extent than the average man to survive. If it does not eat, it will begin to slowly eat its host from the inside, killing the host in time. Others Notable Victories: Hulk (1978 TV series) Hulk's Profile (Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Journalists Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony's Marvel Universe Category:Tier 9